Killian Versus the Modern World
by captainofswans
Summary: Once Emma and Henry have moved into their new home in Storybrooke, they notice their pantry is a bit empty. So, along with Killian, the three venture out to the supermarket. It ends up being quite the adventure.


_A/N: Another prompt from Tumblr! I actually really enjoyed writing confused!Killian—he's such a sweetheart (and I know he'd glare at me for saying that, hah)! The prompt was that Killian, Emma, & Henry were going to the supermarket to get food for Emma and Henry's new apartment, and Killian gets confused by some foods._

_I actually had to do a bit of digging to figure out what kind of foods Killian would be unfamiliar with—which was entertaining in it of itself! So, I hope you all enjoy this one!_

* * *

><p>Emma and Henry had finally moved into their new apartment, all the boxes unpacked, all of the furniture in place. Killian had helped the two move in, and was currently seated on one of the barstools, with Henry right beside him.<p>

"Mom, I'm hungry." Henry whined.

"Your voice may have gotten deeper overnight, but you still whine, hm?" Emma teased, ruffling hair hair, "Why don't we go to Granny's?"

"No offense, Mom, but I'm kind of sick of Granny's." Henry replied, "We need food here anyways, why don't we just go to the store & make something?"

Emma considered the idea, glancing to Killian.

"Killian, would you like to stay for dinner?" She smiled.

"If you'd like me to." Killian replied with a grin.

"I do!" Henry exclaimed, causing the two adults to laugh.

"Alright," Emma grinned, "Let's go to the store and get anything we need for the house."

Henry beamed and jumped off his seat, bounding for his room to grab shoes.

Killian slipped off his stool and walked around the counter to Emma, standing inches from her.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"I hear from the lad that you make a fantastic parmesan chicken."

"He's correct," Emma grinned, "Only if I've got help, though."

"I think I know just the man." Killian spoke in a breathy tone, leaning his head down. Emma closed her eyes, but never felt Killian's surprisingly soft lips on hers. Instead, she heard Henry's obnoxious 'eww!'.

"Oh, please, it's not like you haven't seen it before." Emma grumbled.

"Let's go before it's too late." Killian smiled, settling his hand on Emma's lower back, leading her out the door, after Henry.

* * *

><p>Once the three arrived at the grocery store (which Killian was impressed with), they decided to divide and conquer.<p>

"Alright, I'll go grab basic things, Henry, you grab things you want for school snacks, alright?"

"Where am I going, love?" Killian asked as Henry zipped off.

"You're going to stay right here with me." Emma smiled, pushing the cart towards the fruit.

"I think I like that plan." Killian chuckled.

"Want any fruit?"

Killian paused at her question, but before Emma asked again, she realized what she'd done.

"I mean, since you'll probably be over a lot." She shrugged, her cheeks reddening as she tried to clarify what she meant.

"Whatever you purchase is fine." Killian smiled.

"I'm probably just getting strawberries and bananas, are you sure you don't want something else?" Emma asked, picking up a strawberry carton.

"I promise, I'm fine." Killian grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Alright." Emma shrugged, reaching over to grab a bunch of bananas. Killian's presence was lost as Emma stood up straight again, causing her to panic slightly. Until she saw Killian picking up a dragon fruit.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Killian asked, examining it as Emma set the fruit she'd picked out into their cart.

"It's a dragon fruit." Emma grinned, "They're actually pretty good."

"Why is it so prickly?" Killian asked, making Emma's smile grow.

"I don't know-it's just how it comes. Want to try one?" Emma asked.

"No, I think I'll pass." Killian spoke carefully, setting it back where he found it.

"Well, if we're getting things for dinner tonight, we might as well grab other basics as well."

"Such as?" Killian asked, following her, setting his hand on her waist.

"Spices, condiments, drinks-you know." Emma shrugged.

"Ah." Killian smiled.

"Let's get that stuff, then we can pick out a chicken."

"Sounds great, love." Killian smiled.

* * *

><p>After grabbing basics for the house and the chicken, they went to find some wine for dinner-which caused Killian to have yet another conniption.<p>

"Why are there so many options?" He cried, clearly confused, "This is pointless!"

"Killian, sh." Emma giggled, setting her hand on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry, but this is completely unnecessary." Killian huffed as Emma stopped to look at a wine, "Besides, they don't even have any rum."

"Red or white wine?" Emma giggled, looking to him, trying to distract him.

"Emma, you don't-"

"Red or white?"

"You know I'll drink whatever you want to drink." He replied with a small smile, making Emma grin.

"You're so sweet, you know that?" Emma smiled.

"Hey, no, I see what you're doing." Killian chuckled, waggling his finger at her, "Bloody siren."

Emma giggled and looked up to him, rubbing his arm.

"You're going to have to get used to all of this." Emma grinned, "Though, I am pretty entertained."

"It's not my fault that your realm has a million kinds of wines and beers, yet no rum at all."

"There's rum, just not here-you have to go to a liquor store." Emma smiled, "If you want to, we can stop by one on the way home."

"That's alright, love." Killian chuckled, grabbing a bottle of red wine, "Red, I'm assuming?"

"You're getting it." Emma winked, her stomach flipping as she tried to keep her grin from showing. She sauntered away with the cart, smiling when she felt Killian's arm around her waist again.

"Where's the lad?"

"I told him to meet us at the checkout." Emma smiled up to him.

"Ah." Killian nodded, slipping the red wine into the cart.

"I am actually impressed you knew that."

"Love, I've said this a hundred times over-I know you better than you know yourself." Killian spoke with a wink as Henry came running up to them with an armful of foods.

"Looks like you've found some food." Emma smiled as he set all of the boxes into the cart.

"What the bloody hell are 'Froot Loops'?" Killian asked, picking up the box and examining it.

"It's cereal. Basically loops of sugar." Emma smiled.

"And they've got fruit in them?"

"Not real fruit."

"This is awfully misleading, then." Killian spoke in a confused tone, then pointed to the toucan, "And, why is there an oddly-shaped parrot on this?"

"It's a toucan, Killian." Henry laughed, "He's their mascot."

"Why the hell would you want this 'toucan' as a mascot? It's creepy."

"Alright, alright, let's stop over-analyzing the cereal." Emma smiled, gently taking the box from Killian's hands and setting it back into the cart.

"Hot dogs?" Killian asked, clearly aghast, "You eat dogs in this realm?"

"Oh, here we go." Henry groaned, slapping his hand to his face.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, once they'd gotten home, Killian kept to his promise and helped Emma make the dinner.<p>

"Killian, could you put the chicken into the oven?" Emma asked as she worked on the mac and cheese.

"Of course, love." Killian replied, moving to the stove and lifting the chicken off of it. He tried prying the oven open with just his stump, to no prevail.

"Here." Emma smiled, carefully opening it. His cheeks reddened as he set it into the oven and closed it.

"Sorry." He murmured under his breath.

"No need to be." Emma spoke sweetly, leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "Help me with the mac and cheese."

"What can I do?" He asked softly.

"Just stand by me." Emma grinned, taking his hand and dragging him over to where she was mixing the noodles and cheese.

She started mixing again, and Killian almost immediately slipped his arms under hers, coming together at her midsection. He leaned his head on the top of hers, pressing a quick kiss to her hair.

"I feel like sometimes, I'm no help." Killian spoke softly.

"Are you kidding? You helped Henry and I move in this weekend. It would have been a lot harder with just the two of us."

"I can't even open the bloody oven."

"Killian, please don't worry about that." Emma spoke softly, setting down the wooden spoon and turning in his arms. She looked up to him, trying to meet his eyes.

"Look at me, Killian," Emma whispered, setting her hand on his cheek, "I love you, all of you. Okay?"

"I love you, too, Emma." He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"Jesus, get a room, you two!" Henry scoffed as he entered the room, "Preferably at Granny's!"

Emma rolled her eyes at her son before smiling.

"Henry, why don't you-"

"Set the table? Yeah, yeah, I got it." He spoke with the wave of his hand, grabbing the utensils and walking to their new table.

"Want to help me mix the mac and cheese?" Emma smiled.

"Of course, love." Killian smiled in return, pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>Dinner was long over when Killian and Emma had fallen asleep together, on the new couch. Henry simply smiled and rolled his eyes at his mom and the pirate (the one he was sure he'd eventually know as his step-dad), grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch. He gently laid it over their curled up bodies, smiling when Emma shifted further into Killian's arms.<p>

Killian made her happy, and though he gave Killian a hard time, he loved the man for loving his mother so strongly. And, though it seemed awkward at times, Henry knew this was where Killian belonged.

_He wants us to be his home._


End file.
